


Wanted

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Music Meme [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Wanted by Hunter Hayes (Pandora)





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted by Hunter Hayes (Pandora)

Snowfire frowns as he sits in the rec room, the last mech stands and leaves as he starts to sip his warm Energon. He sighs, of course the Autobots would only see him as a Decepticon. They couldn’t see him as a mech or as their Prime’s lover. They blame him for corrupting their Prime. Of course Optimus told him that their relationship had to be put on hold until the others learned he’s not a threat. 

“So much for being wanted,” Snowfire sighs and finishes the cube to get up and leave. Someone slides their servos around his waist. A warm panel presses against his aft. 

“I want you,” Optimus Prime whispers. “I never want to let you go again. If my Autobots can’t see the love between us then they can complain.”

Snowfire smiles and holds Optimus’s servos to his frame.


End file.
